


Medianoche

by SingForYou1807



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingForYou1807/pseuds/SingForYou1807
Summary: El mundo mágico ha cambiado desde la victoria de Grindelwald sobre Dumbledore, más aún cuando su aprendiz Tom Riddle decidió asesinar a su mentor para quitarle la varita. Los magos coexistían en frágil paz con los muggles cuando caducó el Estatuto del Secreto al ser vencedor Gellert Grindelwald, cumpliendo lo prometido a sus seguidores.Sin embargo Voldemort es diferente, no sólo ha intentado asesinar a Harry Potter y ha fallado sino que ha vuelto con más poder que nunca. El mundo tal como lo conocemos es un caos, nadie está a salvo de la mira de Voldemort quien no solo es un dictador, también guía a los ministerios del mundo.Una pequeña resistencia de magos ha surgido para mantener la paz y salvar a quienes se interpongan en su camino. Ya no queda tiempo para "el niño que vivió" después de la fallida Batalla de Hogwarts.¿Valdría la pena luchar en mitad de la conmoción y con el mundo en su contra?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 2





	Medianoche

**Author's Note:**

> Un vistazo a la organización de la historia, datos antes de comenzar.

Durante el año 1945 se llevó a cabo el Gran Duelo entre los magos Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald en Europa. El vencedor del duelo fue el nombrado mago tenebroso el cual se quedó con la Varita de Sauco y con el camino libre para moldear el mundo a su imagen. Dumbledore fue relegado al castillo donde trabajó como director de Hogwarts hasta el día de su muerte a manos de Voldemort. Poco después de la victoria de Grindelwald el Mundo Mágico abandonó el estatuto del secreto quedando expuesto a los muggles que fueron dominados con el tiempo.

La I Guerra Mágica transcurrió en 1948, Grindelwald dio un periodo de tiempo a los muggles con el objetivo de que se calmara la situación después de la II Guerra Mundial. Los muggles se resistieron a ser dominados sin buenos resultados.  
La II Guerra Mágica fue al año siguiente donde la derrota resultó inminente tras una guerra sin cuartel donde muchas personas sin magia murieron por hechizos de los simpatizantes del nuevo régimen los cuales eran bastantes en comparación a los que buscaban la paz antes del Gran Duelo.

Los acontecimientos se dan totalmente igual a los libros de Harry Potter hasta la Batalla de Hogwarts (1998) donde en esta línea temporal gana Voldemort. Nuestros héroes desaparecen al igual que las familias impuras y los muggles, las ideas supremacistas de Voldemort desatan el caos total.

La historia transcurre durante el año 2001, el nuevo siglo.

Los capítulos serán narrados por un personaje original creado por J.K. Rowling y la segunda mitad será narrada por un personaje de creación propia. Habrán varias subtramas así que recomiendo no saltarse esas partes tampoco.

That's all, folks!


End file.
